Imposible
by Anath san
Summary: Las personas los llamaban dos polos opuestos en la calle, cuando iban de compras, cuando salían de paseo. Lo único que tenían en común eran las pequeñas marcas en forma de estrella que adornaban sus hombros. [Aizawa x Midoriya]


Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Las personas los llamaban dos polos opuestos en la calle, cuando iban de compras, cuando salían de paseo. Lo único que tenían en común eran las pequeñas marcas en forma de estrella que adornaban sus hombros.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Una pareja destinada debe de acoplarse. Amarse._

Decía el presentador de la televisión del horario matutino, adornando su rostro con una resplandeciente sonrisa que hacia suspirar a más de una ama de casa.

Es por ello que los murmullos se e incrementan cuando la puerta del salón se abre. Cuando el corazón de algunos se agrieta y rompe sin misericordia.

Un proceso de negación se hace presente en la cabeza de muchos alfas del lugar.

El saber que el único omega que había logrado ingresar a la UA, -independiente de los problemas que tuvo que pasar para ello-, fuera el primero en encontrar su pareja destinada era un tema polémico. Era el tema del día.

Las miradas repulsivas acompañadas de ira se manifestaban como gruñidos heridos para oídos de algunos, al final de cada fila.

En el rostro de Todoroki Shouto Y Bakugo Katsuki solo reflejaban odio e incredulidad. Ni en su otra vida hubieran imaginado que su principal competencia, conocida ya como la otra mitad del peliverde, fuera nada más y nada menos que aquel hombre que no los dejaba descansar ni dar un respiro.

Y es que enterarse de que Aizawa Shota y Midoriya Izuku habían formalizado su relación haciéndola publica un día antes, fue como recibir un baño de agua fría.

Las alumnas, alfas y betas encontraban a Izuku alegre, distraído y tímido. Gustaba a las personas con relativa facilidad, mostrando así su capacidad casi innata de enamorar a las alfas masculinas sin mucho esfuerzo, aun sin ser consiente.

Porque sí.

Izuku tenía la misma magnitud de pretendientes proporcional a los mormullos pasajeros que decía durante el día. Sus sonrisas prolongadas, sumando a su olor que era como droga, lo exponían a esas constantes situaciones que otros omegas matarían por obtener.

Porque era imposible que la pareja de Midoriya fuera un desalineado, malhumorado y excéntrico profesor que muchos pensarían que no desempeñaba correctamente sus funciones educativas al tener su peculiar afición de dormirse entre clases (o en clases).

La muchedumbre consideraba que una persona como Aizawa era como un gato arisco que no le importaría si el mundo acabara mañana y que como tal, abandonaría a su omega solo para dormir una buena siesta.

E izuku solo lloraría. Como el buen omega que era.

Imposible era uno de los muchos términos que se definía relación. Las personas los llamaban dos polos opuestos en la calle, cuando iban de compras, cuando salían de paseo. Lo único que tenían en común eran las pequeñas marcas en forma de estrella que adornaban sus hombros, como si gritaran que eran la prueba definitiva de que en verdad eran destinados.

Shota e Izuku tenían la lucidez de que el destino jugó sus mejores cartas al juntar a dos personas que no congeniaban en nada y que contrastaban en todo.

Izuku y Shota no se acoplaban. Hacían más que eso.

Se comprendían y apoyaban. Se amaban.

Entendían que el camino seria difícil, tomando en cuenta que hasta All Might dudaba de su marca y como tal, de su unión.

Pero, y a pesar de todo. Sabían que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro.

La recamara y el futón del mayor eran testigos de ello.

No existía _Imposible_ en el vocabulario de ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Wenas ¿Cómo están?

Mi estar muy emocionada porque es la primera vez que escribo de mi OTP hbdsbkjsbf. Aunque creo que es un drabble. Me salió muy cortito, pero contiene todo mi amor :3

Por cierto, hace poco recibí un lindo review de Hesperus D en otro de mis fics, si eres quien creo que eres, solo déjame decirte algo: ¡Te amo! Hlknmvlbcñbkfñ (Perdón, me emocione) La verdad, usted me hizo darme cuenta de que mi OTP suprema es Aizawa x Deku. Además, escribes muy bonito, maestro (o maestra) (?)

Así que a partir de este momento, me uno en esta sangrienta guerra para que más autores se animen y escriban Aizawa x Midoriya. También me voy a una guerra con mi dentista, donde probablemente saldré llorando de su consultorio alv.

Y por supuesto, voy a tratar de subir muchos fics de esta linda parejita. Ya nadie puede detenerme alv.

Pueden hacerme sugerencias sobre que quieren ver en estos fics, incluso me arriesgo a escribir lemon (Nah, es mentira) (o tal vez no sea mentira 7u7)

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


End file.
